Malthazar
'Malthazar, '''also known as Maltazard, is a cruel tyrant and warlord who played a minor role in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains war. He is the main villain of the French CGI animated film ''Arthur and the Invisibles and its sequels. Disney vs Non-Disney Villains War Vs Syndrome Syndrome, hoping to prove himself as a superhero, confronts the evil Emperor Malthazar. During a brief battle, he accidentally uses his powers to kick Malthazar a few hundred feet. Malthazar quickly returns to its underground base to rally his troops against the Syndrome, but the syndrome has tracked him home, and uses an explosive to flood your base .but Malthazar managed to escape vowing revenge Vs Mother Gothel With the loss of his army, Malthazar is looking for new ways to expand their power. Hearing about a mysterious girl whose hair can grant eternal life, he decides to go see her. It infiltrates the tower in which girl, Rapunzel lives, but has not had his domineering mother, Gothel, who refuses to surrender his source of eternal life so Malthazar decides if the will not have eternal life and will have no one proceeds to cut the girl's hair, causing the sudden death of Gothel. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Malthazar hires to remnants ( Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz), the physical remnants of Sephiroth's power, to steal the mysterious box of Ansem, sent by Hordak in the second war , but first they must face Demyx, an Ansem's henchman . After the battle they deliver the box to Malthazard, releasing their contents: the Ghost of Rothbart. Non Disney Villains Tournament Beginnings In his youth, Maltazard was a brave, proud and handsome knight of the Golden Age. He was known as Maltazard the Good, Maltazard the Bountiful, and He Who Watches and Protects, among other such titles. A notable warrior of the kingdoms of light, he rose prominently from a very young age to the higher ranks of the army, serving alongside none other than General Kozmotis Pitchiner. What was not known to most people however, was that Maltazard was actually one of the many offspring of the monstrous entity that mothered beings such as the demon Grendel. Being sired by a human father, Maltazard had, for some reason, been thrown out of the dark caves and was raised amongst humans, therefore, his darker side being hidden from the world. Being the highest ranking oficial, Kozmotis was very aware of what was behind Maltazard's origins, and thus, personally volunteered to act as a mentor figure to him; raising him to use his human half for the best he could. One could say that Maltazard had become somewhat of a younger brother for Kozmotis. Their relationship was also marked by the presence of the then fairy Mandragora, deeply infatuated for Kozmotis, whose only confident about her unrequited passion (before resorting to the Fairy Godmother) was Maltazard himself. Over the course of the many conversations the two would have, Maltazard found himself falling deeply in love with Mandragora, in what would become a vicious circle of passionate obcession forever denied. This also marked the first contact Maltazard had ever had with his darker nature, seeing that the jealousy of seeing Kozmotis gain all of Mandragora's affections even though he himself worked harder for it drove him to a state of repressed anger that'd plague him with guilt later on. During the final years of the Great Peace, Maltazard had become first Liutenant in Kozmotis' army; and personally volunteered to temporarily lead the troops to the farther corners of the realm, so to expand the light while Kozmotis handled more serious, political businesses in the capitol. He also used this as an excuse to get away from all that was troubling him, as to have a chance to think about who he was and what he really wanted. In these years of slight solitude, his squadron was violently attacked by the rampaging monster Grendel, who proceeded to slaughter the batallion, leaving a shocked and traumatized Maltazard staring in shock before dragging him back to his and his mother's lair. While in there, Maltazard was given further explanation about his origins and how the human system was bound to succumb over Godmother's inability to accept change. In spite of being given a chance to join his birth mother, Maltazard hesitantly refused; choosing the supposed "higher path", and going back to the capitol in desolation and humiliation. Much to his horror, there was no home to return to, seeing that the rise of Pitch Black had come, and that all he had ever known was now in ruins. At times like these, Malthazard realized it was his time to step up and be the next spark of hope. Thus, he formed a resistance group of sorts that eventually succumbed to the dark armies of the Nightmare King. Brought to his knees in front of his former General, best friend and "brother", Maltazard tried to retain his purity, but found his resolve shaken when Pitch played with his fear of being forgotten, thrown to the second place forever and never being able to gain the praise and affection he deemed to lack. His entire revolution for freedom had been a tool for his selfish power ambitions. Shaken and disturbed, Maltazard was approached by Mandragora, now deformed to an insectoid like being; who strangely now seemed interested in him, claiming to know the pain of being hurt by the now vanished Kozmotis. She easily took advantage of his shaken resolve; seduced him, and in the act, infected his body with toxins and dark magic, deforming Maltazard to what he is today. The encounter eventually generated a deformed, hideous child known as Darkos; Malatazard's greatest regret and embarrassment. Turned into nothing and humiliated by all he loved, Maltazard grew to resent the praise he heard from crowds and started to favour the screams of horror, effectively becoming the monster he was always "meant to be". It did not take him long to kneel before Pitch Black, even though the desire of usurping him still lied there. To test his loyalty, Pitch shrunk him and Darkos to insect size, sending both to terrorize the Minimoy population until they were ready to be of greater use. Craving for power and desiring "redemption" from his humiliations, Maltazard waited until the day Pitch finally made him "big again"... Dissension in the Ranks Malthazar prepares his armies for the battles to come, but his top commander, General Mandible, shows signs of insubordination. A large segment of the army also sides with Mandible, leading to a feud between Malthazar's loyalists and the rebels. Malthazar personally cuts Mandible down with a sword, but the ant gets back up and knocks Malthazar down. Malthazar gets up and hurls Mandible off a cliff to his death. Playing with the Big Boys Pitch Black arrives and uses his magic to grow Malthazar to the size of a human being. He ends up threatened by Prince Charming, who tries to usurp Malthazar in order to get revenge upon Pitch Black. Malthazar's son, Darkos, steps in, but he ultimately falls to Charming. It is through Pitch Black's interference that Malthazar gets to keep his life. Malthazar soon sees an opportunity to take more power arising when Pitch Black's chief emissary and ally, Mandragora, perishes in a battle with Rothbart. With Pitch Black becoming more hesitant in his leadership as a result of his ally's death, Malthazar sees a chance to take control of the faction.Category:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:CGI VillainsCategory:Movie VillainsCategory:Frollo's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:AUTO Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. VillainsCategory:Pitch Dark Allaince from Non Disney Villains TournamentCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villainsCategory:Malthazar's AllianceCategory:CharactersCategory:Villains Category:Legion of Darkness Category:Pages with Origins